Angels of the Elements
by GuiltyShadows
Summary: Creatures of the Dark has taken over, slaying all that can oppose them. Days of carefree joy and happiness are but long gone, the mystical Angels of the Elements are nothing but legend... Or are they? .:Updated 14.12.05:.
1. Engel : Angel

A/N:  
Ye gods up there, I've gotta stop doing these series like this man. God only knows how many bloody incomplete ones I have hidden all over the bloody place... Still have that funky Schuldich one I haven't completed and other series-es as well... GAH. Stupid muses all running all over the place and thonking and knocking out inspiration when it arrives. I TOLD YOU GUYS HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES INSPIRATION IS NOT INTENT ON KILLING/INJURING ME WHEN IT KNOCKS ME ON THE HEAD! 

Anyways, enjoy the ficlet ne?

Disclaimer:  
Nope, no own any of the pretty boys in Weiß, nope. However though, I do own the creatures here and the funky weapons they have as well. _Grins_ Plot is mine, mine and mine alone. Anyone who decides to happily copy it will risk having serious bitching from yours truly.

Serious thanks to you-know-who-s for the "Dungeons and Dragons" guidebooks which is helping me here.

Warning:  
**AU/Alternate UniverseFiclet.  
**This is the first part of the prologue. No problems if you don't understand. Will have part 2 up as soon as I'm finished with it, which, hopefully, is soon.

* * *

**Prologue : Angel**

The woods were eerily silent, the creatures which had once used to live here gone, having ran away for fear of their lives, fleeing from something the humans who had lived nearby realised too late. The young boy stalked silently through the forest, bow clutched tightly in his hand, careful not to let the sound of the crunching of the leaves underfoot travel too far, lest he scare away any hunt for the day.

That is, if there was any game left to hunt.

Violet eyes looked around as he continued on his search, his ears picking up the faint sound of water flowing, somewhere east perhaps. A water source. Perhaps he could find something there, everything needed water, including animals. Slowly, he followed the sound, tiptoeing across the leaf covered ground.

The sound of movement, he ducked behind a large tree. He slowed his breathing, not wanting the sound to travel far and scare his hunt away, or put it on guard. The water source, it was the river which led into the village. It was only a few meters away, quite close by to his hiding spot.

A soft moaning sound drifted along with the sounds of movement. And then, silence.

He peered round the side, his eyes scanning the area around before landing on a figure just beside the river, further down from where he was. No wonder he didn't notice him when he arrived. Taking a swift glance around, he cautiously made his way towards the figure.

It was a man, or at least something which resembled one.

Tattered wings lay open on his back while bits of white stood out, tearing apart the skin and exposing themselves to the outside world. The blood slowly seeped into the river next to the fallen body, merging with the water to become one. One leg was broken badly, twisted so that it was facing the other direction, the other badly burnt. Numerous sword wounds covered his arms. Hair the colour of honey surrounded his head, covering half the badly bruised face, a deep cut on the forehead contributing to a tiny puddle of blood collecting beneath.

The young redhead knelt down, hand reaching out to brush away the strands. There was a sense of familiarity deep within him, something which cried out for him to touch the blond.

_Angels..._

He jerked his hand back, the word gone as sudden as it had formed. He looked around, ears straining for any sounds while violet orbs narrowed.

There was no one around.

His instincts screamed loudly, commanding him to move away, telling him that something was wrong. Slowly he stood up, right hand reaching back for an arrow as he prepared for an ambush. He nocked his arrow, body tensed for a fight as a gentle breeze blew through.

A noise behind, the rustling of leaves.

He spun around, releasing the arrow into the distance as he reached behind for another. He paused, arm locked in that position, fingers just touching the end of the hard wood as he realised that it was only the wind. His heart pounded in his rib cage, the adrenaline starting its race around his body. Slowly, his fingers grasped the edge of the arrow, arm ready to pull back at a moment's notice as he dug his right foot into the ground.

Then, it happened.

* * *

_A/N:_  
Welp, here's the beginning. Have the second part almost completed and hope to complete it by tomorrow cause the fucking prologue's too bloody long. Review, Comment and Criticize pleasepleaseplease.

_puppydogeyesreviewpleasepuppydogeyes_

Now do go clickety-click on the little "Go" button below will ya sweetheart? Farfie's looking for a playmate and he's so terribly bored... _Evil look_


	2. Feuer : Fire

A/N:  
Well, here's the second update on the ficlet, and sorry for the long wait for those who wanted to see the second part up as soon as possible. Studies does wonderful things to your brain when you're trying to think and figure out how to continue. That, and I wonder how the hell can teachers live with the guilt of driving their students to insanity with the serious over-load of work they throw at us. -Dies pathetically- They're the advocates of the devil, I swear. Bah. 

Disclaimer:  
Nope, no own any of the pretty boys in Weiß, nope. However though, I do own the creatures here and the funkyweapons they have as well. Grins Plot is mine, mine and mine alone. Anyone who decides to happily copy it will risk having serious bitching from yours truly. GAH.

Serious thanks to you-know-who-s for the "Dungeons and Dragons" guidebooks which is helping me here.

Warning:  
**AU/Alternate UniverseFiclet.  
**Continuation of the Prologue from the previous chapter. Next chapter is the first.

Read and enjoy the rest. -Bows-

* * *

**Prologue 2: Feuer**

****

A roar from behind, he spun back, arrow drawn and bow strung. He pointed the weapon upwards and released it. Bending slightly, he leapt backwards as the dead Oni fell to the ground with a deadening thud, the pointed end of the arrow showing on the back of the creature. More roars followed the death of the first Oni, the redhead lifting his head as he counted. There were eight in front of him, slowly advancing as their eyes changed to red. His right hand fell to his side as he bent down, fingers slowly wrapping themselves around the blade before a shadow loomed over him.

Violet eyes opened wide in realization, barely managing to roll out of the way as the Oni behind him smashed its spiked club onto the very spot where he had been standing in just a few seconds ago.

He gritted his teeth as he drew out his dagger, only to dive face first onto the ground as the Oni regained composure and swung the club sideways, missing his head just by mere inches. He rolled away, jumping onto his feet as he dodged round to the back, twirling the dagger to get it into position before he leapt forward onto the Oni's back. It roared in fury, thrashing around in an attempt to get the human off its back. Hand grabbing onto the creature's shoulder, he planted his feet flat on the Oni's back, catching the sight of the rest of its pack mates charging forward.

He swung himself to the left just as one Oni brought its sword down, slashing its pack mate instead of the human. The sharpened blade cut through, cutting the Oni in half as its final cry of pain rose from its mouth. The bottom half stood for a moment while its pack mate looked on for a moment, before falling with a thud sound. Taking advantage of the sword-wielding Oni's bewilderment, the young boy dashed forward, dodging under the Oni's arms. Tilting his body slightly, he brought his dagger up, embedding it in the Oni's throat.

It roared for a split second, the sound dying as the dagger drove deeper into its throat. Moving back slightly, the redhead rushed forward, slamming his shoulder into the Oni, causing it to lose its balance and fall back, its grip on the sword gone as the metal weapon dropped onto the ground with a loud clang. Rolling off, he rushed towards the sword and picked it up with both hands, barely managing to parry off a blow from another.

He fell backwards, the impact of the blow knocking him off his feet. The Oni advanced, three blocked off his escape route to the forest, the others moving to flank him. Fear gripped him as the Oni before him raised the spiked club above his head, right hand feeling around his side, eyes unable to move away from the club.

The Oni roared, a cry of victory as his hand came across the cloth wrapped handle of the sword. Yelling loudly, he gripped the sword, flinging in a sideward direction as he felt himself being pulled forward by the heavy metal. The victory cry changed to one of pain, the metal biting into skin, flesh and finally embedded itself halfway in the Oni's body. Red liquid flowed down the length of the sword in a thin stream, burning the redhead's hand on contact. He jerked his hand back, scrambling away from the tiny puddle of red liquid forming under the Oni.

The Oni chocked, foaming slightly at the mouth before the legs gave way under it. It came crashing down, violet eyes opening wide as he tried to scramble to safety. Fear was slowly starting to replace the adrenaline in his body.

'No, stop… No, please, **NO**!'

Flames sprung up, englufing the Oni's body as the young boy looked on in surprise. In a matter of seconds, the body was but mere ashes floating to the ground. The rest of the pack trembled slightly, the feeling of magic in the air sending shivers down their spine while the redhead looked on, surprise evident in his eyes.

The entire forest was silent, the breeze seeming to pick up strength as it blew through the forest.

His ears pricked, catching the faint sound of feathers rustling as a blast of wind came at them at full force. Behind him, he could hear the furious roars of three of the remaining Onis come to a sudden halt before the only sound he could register at all was the sound of the wind.

_Feuer... Abyssian._

The redhead whirled around, scrambling on fours as he fought to keep his balance in the sudden gale that had appeared in the forest. Violet eyes widened when he saw a winged figure hovering in mid-air above the river, blond locks blowing across his face, carassing it, hiding emerald green orbs behind them. A light green aura surrounded him, white wings outstretched to their fullest.

_Filthy creatures, pathetic creations of the darkness. You have brought your downfall upon yourselves, pitting yourselves against us._

He blinked. It was like the wind had a voice of its own, it iseemed/i as though it was the wind which was speaking, for the blond had not moved his mouth at all. A sudden burst of air shot past him, a sharp pain coming from his left cheek, followed by the feeling of something wet trailing down as one by one the Onis were sliced into half by an unseen force. The trees shook with the intensity of the wind, large ancient oaks threatening to uproot and collapse onto their sides at any given moment before the gale died down as sudden as it had started, to a gentle breeze.

Hand trembling, he reached up to his cheek, feeling the wetness before he smelt a slight coppery smell. Bringing his hand down, he stared shocked at his fingers, which were coated with a crimson liquid that gleamed in the bright sunlight.

'... Blood.'

He heard the flapping of large wings, the sound snapping him out of his shocked state as he instinctively went into a defensive posture, left leg placed behind him, balancing his body as his right hand whipped out another dagger from its hiding place on his body. His eyes scanned the area, searching for the winged being, before an arm wrapped itself around his torso, the other coming up to cover his eyes, blocking his view as the mysterious force of wind trapped his body, rendering him immobile.

"It is not time yet, there is no need to awaken this early. This is my folly, my mistake of falling prey to such miserable creatures. Sleep, one of fire, the day will come when you will fully recall the happenings of the past. Until then, sleep, and enjoy the time you have left in this mundane life you lead now."

The last image he saw was one of an entity of fire, burning brightly against the darkness, a soft green aura glowing around the red as a gentle breeze blew round it, controlling it, helping it grow.

A soft tenor voice laughed happily as the flames shot up towards the heavens, suddenly giving light to darkness for a moment before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N:  
C&Cs please? Flames will be royally bitched at. Bah. 


	3. Gedächtnisse : Memories

A/N:  
Ye gods, talk about between worrying about my costume for the major End of Year Cosplay, examination results, games, World of Warcraft and just plain hanging and chilling out with friends. Barely had the time or inspiration at all for the past two months or so... Thank the big guy above I actually managed to get a good chunk of this out before I met with a temporary block. -Dies- Gah. Now that everything is more or less settled (WILL THE DAMN MINISTRY GET THE RESULTS OUT ALREADY! PEOPLE ARE DYING HERE!) and to all who actually are sticking this far and haven't given up on me, **I LOVE YOU GUYS**! -MAJOR GLOMPIES- 

Disclaimer:  
Nope, no own any of the pretty boys in Weiß, nope. However though, I do own the creatures here and the funkyweapons they have as well. Grins Plot is mine, mine and mine alone. Anyone who decides to happily copy it will risk having serious bitching from yours truly. GAH.

Warning:  
AU/Alternate UniverseFiclet.

Read and enjoy the rest. -Bows-

* * *

_The fires of destruction rampaged through the town as more buildings collapsed, adding to the ruins of chaos as the mutilated bodies of friend and foe alike lay scattered around him._

_:Having fun yet:_

_He scanned the area, eyes narrowing as he shook the blood off his blade, digging his foot into the ground, body in a defensive stance. The demon before him grinned, drawing his lips back to reveal saw-like fangs, the armor it bore telling him that it was no mere foot-soldier. It released a war-cry, the faint replies of its comrades echoing from behind, the wind blowing by them bringing the sound of the steady beat of wings._

_The creature charged, sword raised over its head in preparation for a strike. Flames sprung up, engulfing his sword as he parried the blow, creating an oping for his attack as the demon fell back, arms floundering as it tried to regain its balance. He swung his sword forward, slashing the demonic creature across the chest before swiftly turning, vaguely aware of the body collapsing as he concentrated on his left hand, releasing a blast of fire at the arial force diving towards him. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, the flames disappearing as the wind carassed his face for a moment before disappearing._

_:... Hn._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"... Ken... Nuisance of... Kitchen..."

The sound of small feet running across wooden flooring before the door slammed shut.

He winced slightly at the loud sound as something wet was dropped onto his forehead. His right arm twitched, the limb heavy. Slowly, he raised it up and dropped the arm down, grabbing the soaking wet cloth and dropping it onto the floor with a loud "Plop".

"Stop acting like you're dead cause you sure as hell aren't. Fucking bastard, the kids have been worried sick about their 'big brother' while you slept like a baby for the past few bloody days. Thank the Lord of Luck that there was a bard passing by that area of the woods. If he didn't drag your sorry ass back here you'd be food for the damnable... iThings/i out there in those forests."

Violet eyes fluttered open, glancing to the side as the slim figure of a lady, copper hair pulled back in a low ponytail as she glared at him with heated hazel eyes, meeting his own directly. Letting out a long-suffering sigh, he turned to his side, the dull throbbing pain in his head seeming to pick up strength as he attempted to bury his head in the pillow. The last thing he needed was a lecture from Maye.

"Damn it Aya, you are **not** blocking me out you hear me!" Maya growled as she strode over, yanking the pillow off the redhead before tossing it onto the ground, brushing the glare aside with practiced ease. "Do you KNOW what the hell you put the kids through? Being in a fucking coma like that for four days? Yes, you've been out of it for **FOUR** BLOODY DAYS. The orphanage's not in such dire straits that we need you to go out to that cursed forest to _hunt_ of all things. You know better than anyone what's in that forest, with Onis at the bottom of the horrible things in there!" Maye shouted at the redhead.

Aya winced, the volume of the woman's voice hurting his ears as the dull throbbing in his head making its presence known more. It seemed that Maye noticed it, considering the fact that her features softened slightly and she picked up a stray pillow from the ground and tossed it at him. Aya, unable to react in time, was promptly wacked by the piece of feathered object in the face, the sheer force of the throw forcing him back onto his back, onto the bed.

'... Seems like Maye's not as calm as I thought she'd be.' Reaching up, he carefully pulled the pillow down, cringing inwardly at the furious look on the face of the orphanage's matron.

"It'd have been worse if you hadn't been in such bad condition when you were brought in. You're gonna be stuck with kitchen duty UNTIL I feel like letting you off. That, and you're going to be the one bringing the kids out to play. If any of them get lost of hurt, you'll look back on today and WISH that you were getting a lecture like this instead!" With that, Maye stormed off, slamming the door with a force hard enough to cause the entire room to vibrate.

Sighing, the redhead tossed the pillow off the side of the bed and slowly turned sideways. Mentally cursing and wishing for some knock-out pills, he dragged the thick covers over his head and buried his head in the pillow, attempting to sleep before a large explosion went off somewhere in the distance. Arm twitching, Aya threw off the covers and headed out the door intent on blood as his eyebrow started twitching.

'... Ken ...'

* * *

A/N:  
C&Cs please? Flames will be royally bitched at. Bah. 


End file.
